


I’m Definitely Not The Boomer In This Fic

by kaicares



Category: The Avengers
Genre: BAMF Steve, Fox News, Gen, Homophobic Slurs, I’m pretty sure that’s his background, fuck fox news, liberal Steve, sorry I’m getting political, stucky mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:21:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22437874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaicares/pseuds/kaicares
Summary: Fox News interviews Steve. He doesn’t agree with their line of questioning.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Bucky Barnes
Comments: 1
Kudos: 201





	I’m Definitely Not The Boomer In This Fic

**Author's Note:**

> Oof. Sorry for getting political, but this is important to me. I welcome your comments! I’m new to fanfiction, so constructive criticism is greatly appreciated! In fact, comments are greatly appreciated.
> 
> Disclaimer: All rights belong to Marvel.

Despite what the conservative media would think, *cough cough Fox News*, Steve Rogers was not a Conservative. Neither were any of the other Avengers for that matter. But Fox News did not seem to realize that, so they did what any “self respecting” news station would do, they invited him on in hopes that he would help push their agenda on their followers (Just like the gays). So that brought him to a uncomfortable couch in an uncomfortable room, but not feeling all that uncomfortable. Especially since the Avengers were watching this at home. 

“Welcome everyone, said Bill O’Reilly, the host. Today we have the famous Captain America! How are you feeling Captain?”

“I’m fine,” Steve stated in a clear voice. “Shall we get started?”

The host, gave a smarmy smile, and looked at the sheet of paper in front of him. 

“So Steve, we heard you saved that couple the other day, the two ladies? What is your opinion on that? 

“Opinion? Steve said. I don’t need an opinion. They were two nice ladies minding there business when the doombots attacked. I’d do the same for everyone.”

Bill looked stunned. “But, they were, you know, dykes...”

Steve’s gaze turned cold.

“Mr. O’Reilly, I would kindly ask you to not you that language around me or in general. This couple deserves to be happy, and so do the others. I grew up in the Irish “ghetto” My family are immigrants. I grew up in when it was illegal to marry who you love. I grew up with those you call dykes and fags getting assaulted, and dying because of that mentality. If you are just going to spew vitriol, we are done here. Ok?”

The host had paled before, but now he just looked like he was going to be sick. 

“I understand” he stammered. “But tell me. This feels like something personal. Are you gay?”

At this Steve sighed, then sat up straighter, which was a joke, because he was about as straight as a boiled noodle. He looked directly at the camera.

“I am what people would call bisexual. I like both girls and guys. I was in a relationship with my best friend Bucky Barnes, who stood by my side...

Back at the Avengers tower, the avengers sat in shocked silence. Then Clint broke the silence. “ Who knew Captain pinnacle-of-straightness wasn’t so straight.” Natasha hit Clint with a pillow. 

“Shut up. 

Steve continued to speak. The host looked even more sick with each word he said. When the interview finally ended, Steve just got up and walked out. He was done with bigotry. When he got back to the tower everyone was waiting.

He looked shy. “Are you ok with this?”

Natasha spoke for the group. “If only I had known you were into guys! Twice as many options!”

Steve laughed and broke the tension. Then he paled.

“Oh no. I still have to deal with Pepper.”


End file.
